The confession
by yupiyo
Summary: Takeru and Hikari are friends since they were eight, but everyone in the digidestined group knows there's something more than a friendship between those two. The whole group (specially Mimi and Sora) had been waiting for their confession, until a certain day when Sora gets the chance to talk all alone with Takeru. Based on the little Takari scenes in tri.
1. Chapter 1

It was a late tuesday night and I was walking my way to Yamato's house.

It wasn't something weird for us, the chosen children, to meet at unusual hours, especially after the weird appereances of digimons all around the city

That time it was just me and Yamato, wich should be awkward with all of that "ex-boyfriend" stuff but, due our strong friendship, was perfectly normal.

When I arrived the apartment, I noticed that I got there a little bit early...

Thirty minutes earlier.

 _Ok, it's not weird for me to come to this house so it's not like a big deal, right?_

I knocked the door expecting for Yamato's "Hi!", but it wasn't Yamato the one who opened the door.

"Oh, hi Sora." said a sad eyed Takeru "I was expecting for Yamato to come back but... it doesn't matter, come inside."

I got into the apartment siting in front of Takeru, who looked sadly at his digimon.

That situation was more awkward than I expected...

"So..." I tried to break the silence " Where's Yamato?"

"He went to the supermarket." he answered "He wanted to buy some rice"

"Oh, ok."

And another awkward silence emerged in the room. Takeru had his eyes stuck in the floor while Patamon looked at him sadly.

"Did... did something happen?"

That question seemed to win Takeru's interest.

"It's just... something Hikari said." he explained a little bit blushed.

"Hikari?"

That seemed like an interesting story since those two were practically stuck to each other. Could this be a signal of romantic feelings between them?

"You want to tell me what happened?"

He looked aside awkwardly

"Well... There's this cute girl I started dating about a week ago..."

"Hikari?" I asked.

"No! She is not Hikari!" he screamed as his face turned red "So, the point is that this girl wanted us to go on a date today... and I told her I couldn't..."

* * *

 _"Really?" said sadly Mikuru as she got closer to him "Why?"_

 _"Well, we are at tuesday: I'm going out with Hikari"_

* * *

"Wait, there's something I don't get" I interrupted "Why is tuesday important?"

"Well, it is sort of a tradition Hikari and I have since... Since when?" he looked up to the roof searching for an answer "Wow, it's been so many time since then I can't even remember. But that's not important, the point is that we've been spending every tuesday together since a long time."

"Really? How does it come that I didn't know it?"

"I don't know, I thought one of our brothers might've told you..."

"And what do you do in one of this tuesdays, huh?"

"We eat icecream."

"Just that?" I teased, getting him blushed once more.

"Yes, just that."

I laughed a little bit, did I look so funny when i talked about Yamato at that age?

"Well, well... getting back to the point: you rejected that girl's date because of Hikari's tuesday?"

"Yeah, we haven't missed any tuesday, a date wasn't going to ruin that record"

'That's so cute. Why haven't we thought about doing something like that? I'll talk to Taichi and Yamato... Or should I tell just one of them?'

"So, keep on telling your story"

"Okay..."

* * *

 _After hearing that excuse, Mikuru got mad..._

 _Like really mad._

 _"Hikari?" she asked "Are you tearing me apart because of Hikari?"_

 _"Yes, but calm down..." he said "It's only for today, we still have all the other days of the week, It's just tuesdays are for Hikari."_

 _"You are so..." she murmured "Ugh, see you later."_

* * *

"And she left." he commented "I thought she would calm down after a couple of hours, but it wasn't like that."

"What did she do?"

"I found her yelling at Hikari"

* * *

 _"I'm so tired of you! You always mess up EVERYTHING!" the weird screaming he suddenly heard as he walked around the school caught his attention "Just stop pretending you're completely innocent!"_

 _"May I know what you're talking about?" asked a confused voice._

 _And he knew who was the one screaming._

 _"Of course you know what I'm talking about! I'm tired of you, Hikari Yagami! Just stay away from Takeru!"_

 _Hikari was the first one to notice Takeru's presence, making Mikuru notice it too._

 _"Hikari, Mikuru... What happened here?" asked Takeru trying to find out what was happening._

 _"What happened, Takeru? Shouldn't you know it?" was Mikuru's angry answer "I'm tired of this! I want Hikari to stop getting into ou relationship! She's such a..."_

 _"Do not blame Hikari about this!" deffended him "It is you the one who can't control herself!"_

 _"Of course, everything is my fault now, right?" said Mikuru ironically "Why are you always defending Hikari?! What about us?!"_

 _"Hikari is my friend!"_

 _"I don't care!" she yelled "I don't care if what you have is a friendship or any, I want you tu choose: it's Hikari or me"_

 _After those last words, the whole place was covered in silence, as if none of them was able to talk._

 _"Takeru..." murmured Hikari._

* * *

"Wait, you won't tell me you picked her before Hikari, right?" I asked, shocked because of the story I just heard.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Takeru "I've dated that girl for four days at much, Hikari has been my friend since we were eight!"

"So... what hapened then?"

"What I told you: I picked Hikari."

"And what did the girl said?"

* * *

 _"Wait... are you serious?" she asked about starting to cry._

 _"I'm sorry"_

 _"But... I thought..."_

 _"Look, what I have with Hikari is more than just a couple of dates..."_

 _"That's what I meant to you? 'Just a couple of dates'?" the first few tears began to make their way down her cheeks as she looked angrily at Takeru._

 _Takeru felt guilty, really guilty... he didn't want Mikuru to misunderstood their relationship, or to give her wrong expectatives._

 _"Mikuru..." said Hikari breaking into the conversation "Your... realationship doesn't have to come to this... there's nothing more tahn a friendship between us."_

 _"Nothing?" asked Mikuru "Is this your definition of nothing? Have you ever seen how he looks at you?"_

 _"Mikuru..." said Takeru a little bit angry._

 _"Have you ever compared the way he talks to other girls with the way he speaks to you?"_

 _"Mikuru..."_

 _"And will you keep on pretending you don't care about him dating other girls? You think I didn't notice the way you looked at us?"_

 _"Mikuru just stop it!" yelled Takeru "Just go away, now!"_

 _Mikuru dedicated Hikari a last hateful look before she walked away._

 _"This wouldn't happened if it wasn't for you, Hikari" were Mikuru's lasts words._

* * *

"Hikari didn't say a word after that."

"Takeru..."

"The worse part is that wasn't the first time we live something like that..."

"Seriously?"

So Takeru was becoming a heartbreaker, when she met him he was just a little kid...

She sounded like a elder.

"This time was worst than the others anyways, but... some girls are a little bit too jealous"

"Did you eat ice cream anyways?" asked Sora, wondering if that situation could stop them to continue their tradition.

"Hikari didn't want to but..."

* * *

 _"Takeru," said Hikari once the classes ended "are you sure you want to get out today?"_

 _He looked at her thoughtfully._

 _"Do you really want to stop it because of this?"_

 _He hated Hikari's sad eyes, he hated them even more than that last situation._

 _"No," she answered sadly "but sometimes I feel like it is for the best"_

 _"Why?"  
_

 _He sweared he'd do anything to wash away the sadness from Hikari's eyes._

 _"You are the best friend I've ever had, Takeru." was her irrelevant answer "I love spending time with you but lately..."_

 _"Hikari, please... We've been friends since we were eight, we can't break that because of... this"_

 _Her sad eyes focused on the floor..._

 _"We passed through a lot of stuff, this can't be the last."_

 _And suddenly they focused on his once more._

 _"It's... it's ok, I guess"_

* * *

"We speaked way less than usual"

Sora's heart was totally conmoved.

Hikari and Takeru, the youngers of the group, having this kind of problems.

"We've had already bought the ice creams when she finally opened her mouth..."

* * *

 _"Why do you do that?" asked Hikari as they walked by the park._

 _"Do what?"_

 _"Dating so many girls," she explainedlowering her voice "why so many?"_

 _"They're fun..." was everything he could say._

 _Hikary stayed silently for a moment, until she talked once more._

 _"I feel bad for Mikuru," she said "she really seemed to like you."_

 _"But it wasn't going to last forever anyways."_

 _"I know..." agreed Hikari "but I would feel jelous too."_

 _He looked at her shocked, how would Hikari act if she was jelous?_

 _"I'm glad you care about me, Takeru," said Hikari as she stood up "I'm glad you don't treat me like the others..."_

 _He looked at her a little bit confused, without knowing what to say._

 _"And I'm glad I won't be your girlfriend, because I'm not sure if I could deal with a broken heart."_

 _And after Hikari had said that, she ran away._

* * *

"Wait, Hikari said that?"

Were we talking about the same Hikari? Since when does Hikari say those things? Since when is she so rough with Takeru?

"Yeah, those were her words."

We stood in silence for a few minutes, I didn't know if I should break it.

I looked at the door, waiting for Yamato to come and help me, because I didn't know what to do anymore.

I remembered the time when Takeru cried, in the digiworld, when he was scared.

"I don't want to lose Hikari" he said breaking the silence.

I smiled at him, those two were probably the cutest couple ever.

"I swear I wouldn't do with her what I did before, I mean it."

And now he was crying, and the picture of an eight year old Takeru crying came to my mind.

Patamon looked at him from his hat, worried about his partner.

"Takeru, Hikari won't hate you, you know?"

"Takeru," I said "why did that coment afect you that much? Do you wanna date Hikari?"

His face showed surprise and confusion, he was definitely shocked.

"Dating Hikari?" he asked "I don't know how it would be like to date Hikari, but I guess..."

"What?"

"I guess I don't wanna see her with another boy, and I don't want to lose her."

' _Yes! I got one of them to admite it! Wait to know about this Mimi..._ '

"And she isn't like any other girls I've dated... I do get jelous when other guys talk to her, and I do feel something special when she is around me."

' _Just say it, what do you feel for Hikari Yagami, Takeru_ ' I thought.

"I've never said it before but..."

 _'Here it goes, here it goes!'_

"I think I..."

"I'm back!" greeted Yamato as he got into the apartment, and for the first time since she got there she wasn't wanting him to arrive "Oh, Sora you're here! Sorry if I got here a little bit late, it's just I was going to make som fried rice and..."

"It doesn't matter" said Sora trying to control her rage ", Takeru and I had a good time, right?"

"Huh? Um... yeah" said Takeru as he aparted his face to hide his blushing.

' _Why did you have to arrive right now? Couldn't you wait a little bit? I was going to hear the most expected confession!'_

"Sora," cald Takeru without daring to llok at her face "I'll talk to Hikari tomorrow... I think she should be feeling bad too."

A little smile took place in my face.

"Yeah, she probably is."

"What are you guys talking about?"asked Yamato "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, it's just that Takeru had some problems with"

"No!" yelled Takeru and I as the blond boy took his digimon in his arms.

"Nothing happened," repeated nervously Takeru "I swear."

"If you say so..." said with a weak smile.

I winked him an eye in complicity, after all there were lots of secrets she knew now...

But of course, she wasn't going to tell them all to Yamato.

 **Don't be so rude, this is my first english-written story.**

 **I hoped you like it.**

 **Y para mis seguidores hispanohablantes...**

 **Perdón por no haber seguido publicando (lo sé, soy muy inconstante), creo que no seguiré... solo me dieron ganas de subir un one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why am I so clumsy?" I wondered in the late tuesday night "I forgot my digivice at Taichi's, it's even more important than my cellphone!"

"It's ok Mimi," said Palmon trying to get me to calm down "We'll have to go there and pick it, it's not that far..."

"I know it is not so far but..."

"But?"

"I can't believe I forgot something as important as my digivice... What if you needed digivolve?" I asked as I covered my face.

"That's why we have to get it back as soon as posible" answered Palmon.

"I guess you're right... I'm such a stupid!" I screamed once again, I hated the idea of losing my digivice "Just... wait right here, I'll be back in a second."

"But, Mimi!"

I did not hear what Palmon wanted to tell me, I had already crossed the door.

The day before that, a monday after school, all of the digidestined met at Yagami's house. It wasn't any diferent to any meeting we had before:

Digimons sitting beside us as they ate some candies, Yamato and Taichi in the lead of the group with Sora sitting close to them in case they started any fight. I was sitting next to her as we listened Koushiro theories, Jyou sitting on the other side, trying hard to understand everything.

And in the corner, almost caught in their own conversation, were Hikari and Takeru, the youngers of the group.

 _I couldn't wait till the day those two became a couple..._

And like that, lost in my own thoughts, I arrived Taichi's apartment.

I knocked the door thinking about the jokes Taichi was going to make once I had told him my problem...

But there weren't any jokes, because no one answered the door.

I knocked again, and again, and again, but no one did answer.

' _Maybe they're not at home..._ '

So I tried opening the door, not expecting for it to open...

But I guess it was wrong.

Unlike the usual, Yagami's residence was in absolute silence: there wasn't any Agumon yelling, or any Taichi's videogames...

"Hello?"

No one did answer, so I just got into the house to pick my digivice. But once I got inside, a weird sound got my attention, and it seemed to come from Hikari's room.

 _'Is that Hikari crying?'_ I wondered.

"Mi-Miyako, please..." was everything I could hear before she began to sob.

The fact of hearing Hikari sobs made me worry, so I just got into the room, without knocking first or any.

"Hikari? Why are you crying?" I asked, I didn't care very much if that was out of place: Hikari, my friend, was crying.

"Mi-Mimi? What are you doing here?"

Hikari's wattering eyes looked at me a little bit scared, maybe it wasn't for the best to get into her room like that...

"I... I..." ok, admiting the reason was really embarrasing "I forgot my digivice here..."

"Oh, of course..." she said as she focused her eyes on the floor "Taichi said he was going to your place to return it to you."

"Oh, that's a shame since I got here for the same reason." Hikari didn't look at me, she was actually avoiding me "But it doesn't matter, I guess I could wait right here until he's back so I could get my digivice"

I took a seat on Hikari's bed, getting ready to help her.

"But Hikari, that's not important right now," I told her "The important thing is that you were crying, and I want to know why."

"It isn't a big deal, Mimi..."

"Of course it is a big deal!" I argumented "I don't know what happened, but it made you cry and that makes it important."

She looked at me directly in the eyes, silently, until twars began to roll down her cheeks and the sobbing started once more.

"I hate this! I seriously hate this!" screamed Hikari "I don't think I can take it anymore!"

"What?" Hikari was acting strange and I didn't get anything about what she was saying "Hikari, could you explain to me what are you talking about?"

"It's... it's..."

"What is it?"

"It's Takeru!"

That took me by surprise.

"Ta-Takeru?"

"Yes! Takeru!" she yelled as she began to sob stronger and stronger "He's my bestfriend and all but lately... I can't deal with it! It's just frustrating and desesparating and... and..."

"And?"

"I really thought that we could go on as always but... I don't think we can... Specially since Miyako left me alone!"

 _Miyako?_

"Wait, wait, wait." I interrupted "What does Miyako have to do with this?"

It's just... she's been my bestfriend since we were twelve, she has helped me to hold on with Takeru's friendship and all, but lately..."

"What happened?"

"I haven't seen her, and she isn't answering the phone, just like Daisuke."

Wait... how did Daisuke got into the conversation?

"Daisuke? Why did you try to talk with Daisuke?"

Hikari stood quiet for a moment, as her face turned red.

"It's just... well, it's been almost a week ago..."

"A week ago?" I asked "A week ago since when."

"Since Daisuke and I went on a date..."

Hikari aparted her face as I looked at her in surprise.

"Daisuke... and Hikari... on a date?"

That sounded weird, really weird.

"Just please don't tell anybody!" she yelled "I can explain!"

"Explain? Is there something to explain?"

 _'When did Hikari grew up so much'_ was everything I could think about.

"It's just... He sent me a text about a week ago..."

"Hikari i don't understand!" I screamed as I got up "What it's happening? You dated Daisuke? You fought with Takeru? ARE YOU EVEN HIKARI?!"

She stood silently for a minute, sitting in her bed while she looked at me with her wattering eyes.

"Oh no, Hikari I didn't mean to..."

"No, no," she said as a little smile got to show in her mouth "you're right... I can't understand what's happening either."

I sort of felt bad for her, every fourteen year old girl needs a friend, and Hikari's one wasn't answering the phone or any, like if she had disapeared suddenly.

And suddenly I made a desition: Hikari needed a friend, someone who, unlike Takeru, could not just suport her: someone that could understand her; I knew that a girl needed another girl for that job, and I was perfect for that as long as Miyako couldn't do it.

"So... this is what we'll do: you and I will have a girls conversation and you are going to tell me _everything"_

"E-everything?"

"Yup" I said as I took a seat next to her.

"But... where do I start?" she asked as she aparted her eyes.

"From the begining maybe?"

She took a deep breath in and looked at me once again before she would start talking.

"Takeru and I were at school, like any other day..."

* * *

 _Hikari' and Takeru were at the rooftop eating their meals, everything was perfectly normal until Hikari's phone started to beep._

 _"Huh? You got a message." said Takeru as he picked some piece of chicken._

 _"Yeah, it's probably Taichi..."_

 _But it wasn't._

 **Daisuke _13:03_**

 _Hi there Hikari! Are you doing something today?_

 _"What does he want?" asked Takeru taking for sure that the text was from Taichi._

 _"Nothing... nothing important." lied Hikari without even knowing why._

 **Hikari _13:04_**

 _No, why?_

 _"Really? Are you sure?" he asked again "Your face doesn't seem to think the same."_

 _"It's nothing, I swear"_

 _Takeru frowned as he tried to spy Hikari's texting by the corner of his eye._

 _"Why are you so nervous?" he insisted "You can't lie to me, Hikari."_

 _She stood silently as her cheeks started blushing._

 **Daisuke _13:05_**

 _I was wondering if we could go out._

 _"Come on Hikari," continued Takeru "tell me what happened, I won't judge."_

 _He didn't get an answer._

 **Hikari _13:05_**

 _Yeah! Great! You want me to tell Takeru? Did you already tell Miyako and the others?_

 _"Tell me! Tell me!" he insisted, begining to get closer so he could read the messaging._

 _Hikari got apart, she just didn't want for Takeru to see her conversation._

 **Daisuke _13:06_**

 _Well, that's not what I meant._

 **Hikari _13:06_**

 _Oh, so what did you mean?_

 _"Hikari, won't you tell me?" asked Takeru once more "Is it a guy?"_

 _Hikari's heart stopped beating._

 ** _Daisuke 13:_ _07_**

 _What if it is just you and I?_

 _"Hikari?"_

 **Daisuke 13:07**

 _Like on a date._

 _Hikari felt the need to run away. She didn't noticed when she stopped breathing until Takeru talked to her again._

 _"It's a guy, right?" insisted Takeru "Who is it? Do I know it?"_

 _"Takeru, it's not..."_

 _"Come on Hikari, you always know about the girls I date, won't you tell me who is it?"_

 **Hikari _13:09_**

 _I don't know Daisuke._

 _"Hikari, I wanna know!"_

 **Daisuke _13:09_**

 _Hikari, I swear I won't try to do anything you don't want me to._

 _"Could you talk to me at least?"_

 **Daisuke _13:10_**

 _Just give me this oportunity, if you still see me in the same way we'll be just friends._

 _"Why you don't want to tell me?"_

 **Daisuke _13:10_**

 _I promise._

 _"It's just private, Takeru." said Hikari without looking at his friend_

 _"Why is that guy so private?" he asked._

 _"Because it is."_

 **Hikari _13:11_**

 _Okay, but just once._

 _"Just... I'll tell you later, ok?" said Hikari._

 _Takeru stared at Hikari in confusion, without getting the situation right._

 _"O-ok."_

 **Daisuke _13:12_**

 _Thank you! I promise it'll be all!_

* * *

"And did tell Takeru about this?" I asked, intrigued by the story.

"I just couldn't, and I don't know why." answered Hikari.

"And what did you tell him instead?"

She just looked sadly at the floor for a minute.

"I told him that a guy from Taichi's football tem had confessed to me."

"Oh." I said as i got my eyes apart from Hikari "And have you told anyone about your date?"

Hikari denied with her head.

"I was going to tell Miyako but..." al little tear slipped down her cheek "she didn't answer the phone."

 _"_ So... what happened in the date? Something interesting?"

"Not actually," she explained "we just ate some sushi and talked, I actually had a great time, except..."

"except?"

"Except at the end, when he was walking me home." answered Hikari.

"What? What happened?"

"Well, it was beggining to get dark, so..."

* * *

 _"...Yeah, so I was like 'who's this girl?' and..."_

 _"Hikari," said Daisuke interrupting her "did-did tou have a good time?"_

 _She looked at him with her sad eyes, he knew that wasn't a nice question for her, but he had to know the answer._

 _"Yes, I had fun with you Daisuke."_

 _The way she said it... Daisuke knew inmediatly what it meant, she knew it._

 _"But nothing has changed between us, right?" he asked once again._

 _"I'm sorry Daisuke."_

 _Them both stood in silence, looking at the pavement._

 _"Don't be sorry, I knew this was going to happen." he said as he turned his back to Hikari "I knew nothing was going to change, and I knew you would never run to my arms when you were scared, and I knew you'd never smile because of my presence."_

 _"Daisuke..." she murmured._

 _"I knew Takeru was going to keep all of the things that I wanted for myself, and I knew I couldn't do anything about it."_

 _"Daisuke, you're a great guy and I swear..."_

 _"There's nothing for you to say, Hikari, you've already said it all." he faced her once more, fulling hisself with courage "The next time I see you, we'll be just friends, just like we've ever been._

 _He stood in silence for a few minutes._

 _"Goddam! Even as a friend you'd preefer Takeru, right?" he suddenly screamed._

 _Hikari felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as she listened to Daisuke's words, specially because she knew they were true._

 _"Yeah, I knew." he confirmed to hisself "Takeru is the only one for you, it doesn't matter what."_

 _"Takeru is just..."_

 _"Just a friend?" completed Daisuke "I don't know where did you two get that, but it's enough, I've lived with it for three years and I got tired of it."_

 _Hikari didn't say a word, what was she suposed to answer? It wasn't true, right? Or that's what she wanted to believe?_

 _"Hikari, if you ever dare to confess your feelings to Takeru... or vice versa, would you give this to him?" he tent her a little piece of paper "I don't want you to read it, it's for him."_

 _She looked at the small folded paper, wondering what had Daisuke wrote on it._

 _"_ _I hope you guys have confessed each other the next time I'll see you, cause if you don't..." unlike Hikari, he wasn't crying... until that moment "if you don't, it'll be even more painfull."_

 _He smiled at her once more and turned aside "Good luck, Hikari."_

* * *

I cried.

What? It's not like I can deny it, that story got me crying just like Hikari.

Why did the poor Daisuke had to have a crush on her?

"The worst part" continued Hikari "is that I couln't talk to him after that. Just like Miyako he isn't answering my messages, or calls, or anything. I'm worried."

"Have you talked with Takeru about this?"

She denied with her head.

"I'm too scared to do so," explained Hikari "it's like I can't speak with Takeru as I did before."

"Why? What happened wit him?" I asked.

"It's just... he's been dating so many girls lately..."

 _'Wait...'_

"And it's just frustrating!"

' _Is that jeloussy?'_

"So... you don't like watching Takeru with other girls?" I asked, beggining to get excited.

"Well... sort of," she answered "it's just... Takeru dates them for a few weeks at much and then... he leaves them and it's just..."

"Oh, I get your point," I said a little bit angry. Why did the cute and sweet Takeru I knew become a womanizer? "and I totally agreed with you."

"Right?! I'm tired of it: they cry a lot, and they hate me and..."

"Wait a minute," I interrupted "why do they hate you?"

She lowered her face shyly.

"They say it's my fault, that I'm the reason why Takeru leaves them all."

' _Yes! Yes! Yes! This is fanthastic! I have to tell Sora about this!'_

"Really?! But it isn't!"

"Well, it is in some way..." se answered "The most of his relationships end on tuesdays."

"Tuesday?"

What did that mean?

"Yeah, tuesday, is the day Takeru and I go out to eat some ice crean together."

"Every tuesday?"

"Yes, every tuesday."

' _Cutest thing ever!'_

"Takeru tells them he won't go on a date with them because it is tuezday and that's why they fight..."

"But that's cute, isn't it?" I told Hikari "He prefers going out with you before going on a date with them."

"Yeah, but no, I mean... agh! This is frustrating!" she yelled "It's just, it happens ever week and... I don't know... I feel like it's Takeru dates or me and..."

"You don't know wich one is better?"

"Exactly." she affirmed "I want Takeru to be happy with some girl but... I don't want him to leave me because of any girl."

She started crying again.

"I'm afraid I'll have to pick soon." she said between sobs.

"Oh c'mon Hikari, don't cry!" I huged her "Takeru will never leave you for any girl, he'll be happy anyways."

"It's just I don't think so!" she cried once again.

"Hikari, it won't be like that..."

"I told him something awfull today!" she exclaimed, making me get apart from her.

"What?"

"I said I was glad we weren't a couple," se explained "because I couldn't deal with a broken heart!"

She began to sob really strong. I started to cry too, why did it have to be so complicated?!

"And you meant it?" I asked.

She looked at me in confusion, probably thinking what to say.

"I- I don't know..." she answered "Somehow I did, I don't know what I would do if Takeru did to me what he does to other girl but... I know he is an amazing guy, and he'll be the best once he loves someone..."

' _OMG, does that mean...?'_

"Hikari," I began "what do you feel for Takeru?"

I'd like to say she blushed, but the tears that covered her face didn't let me know.

"I don't know," she answer "sometimes, I want to stop the time and stay just as we are forever, but sometimes... I just want to be even closer to him."

"Even closer to him?"

' _Yes! I got it!'_

"Hikari...do you like Takeru?"

There it was, I asked her _the_ question.

"Like Takeru?" she doubted, but I knew she did... "Well, I think..."

"Hikari!" yelled Gatomon as she opened the door "Taichi is here!"

"Oh! Yeah, I'll go inmediatly... I'll just go to the bathroom a little bit."

And Hikari ran away.

And my hopes broke completely.

' _I was so close..."_

"Hey! Hikari!" said Taichi as he got into the room "Mimi wasn't at home so I just... Mimi?! What are you doing here? Where's my sister?"

"She's in the bathroom," I answered coldly "NOW GIVE ME MY DIGIVICE!"

"Hey! Ok! Calm down!" he exclaimed as he tent her de digivice "What happened to you?"

"It´s your fault, Taichi." she replied "Everything is your fault. Goodbye."

And like that, I went home, knowing that because of Taichi I couldn't hear Hikari's confession.

 **Ok, I decided to make a Hikari second par. Maybe I'll write the moment when they talk to each other and that would be all.**

 **I hope yo liked it ;)**


End file.
